Lift devices are commonly used to lift workers and equipment during construction, painting, maintenance, assembly, installation, and manufacturing operations. Of particular significance are lifts incorporating lifting masts the move in lifting and lowering directions for lifting and lowering loads supported by the lifting mast, such as on a platform or other load-supporting structure or implement managed by the lifting mast. When a lift incorporating such a lifting mast is being operated near overhead obstructions, such as overhead fixtures, equipment, ducts, rafters, ceilings, or the like, operator error or miscalculation can result in the top of the lifting mast encountering an overhead obstruction, which can cause damage to the lift and/or to the load borne by the lifting mast. What is therefore needed is a lifting mast collision control system that controls the operation of the lifting mast for ensuring the safe operation of the lifting mast against collision of the lifting mast with an overhead obstruction.